fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/ATWCN: Part 2 - Chapter 8 (FINALE)
Chapter 8 - Believe in the Future You Must Protect This may very well be the most awesome part of the story. Surprise! It's been posted here, too! <- Chapter 7 Part 3 - Chapter 1 -> "That was a pretty big explosion. Where do you think it came from?" "That doesn't matter right now, private. We're supposed to be scouting for colony space." "Understood. My apologies." "Captain! This is scouting unit Bravo! We've just found something...most unusual!" "How unusual?" "It appears to be...something manlike! It's still alive, barely!" "Well. what are you waiting for? Bring it in!" "On it, sir!" "Private, dispatch a medical team to assist Bravo unit...mission control, we've recovered a being adrift in space. Once the medical team helps him, I'm sending them back to you." "Mission control, we read you, captain. While you're at it, return your carrier to base as well." "But what about the colony?" "We've already located a good spot to launch it. Project Zyon will continue as planned." "Understood. Signing out. You heard her, private. We're heading back." "Alright, I'm redirecting the carrier towards Earth. Do you really think bringing that being with us was a good idea? I just have a bad feeling about it..." "It's fine, private. There has to be a reason someone would be adrift in space like that. The lieutenant of Bravo unit wouldn't stand wasted lives. That's Lieutenant Fugo for you." (In the midst of Hyper Tech and Hundred Empire's final battle, Jennifer is suddenly assaulted by a launching kick. She re-stabilizes, but once she faces her aggressor, she is aghast. HUMAN is facing her, but its armor is somewhat cracked and where its left arm was is instead a thinner black armored arm.) Jennifer: N-no...I thought Oscillo killed you! (Jennifer retaliates with a storm of bullets, explosives and lasers. Each shot, however, is narrowly avoided by HUMAN. HUMAN kicks Jennifer again, then proceeds to lock her in a downward position. It raises its right claws to stab into her neck, but briefly hesitates. Instead, it chops her neck with its left arm and tosses her away, leaving to attack more of Earth's soldiers.) Genghis: Jennifer! Jennifer, do you read? Perfect...Wayne, follow Jennifer's signal and see what's going on! (Wayne flies over towards Jennifer's location, where he encounters Symphonus holding Jennifer's body at chokepoint with her laser bow pointed over her neck.) Wayne: Symphonus, listen to me. I know you don't want to do this. We're still all your friends, and you know it! (Symphonus drops Jennifer, then attempts to slice Wayne. Wayne hyperspace warps out of harm.) Victor: ...well so much for that. Wayne: Victor, not now! (Symphonus charges toward Wayne, who proceeds to defend himself. Meanwhile, Carn and Killer Joker confront Genghis and Natalie.) Carn: Alright, KJ, you take care of the general, I'll kill the girl and help you later. Killer Joker: Hey, not for nothin', but why don't ya just make it vice versa? Besides, I personally want to finish what I started... Carn: Killer Joker, I am your superior and you will do as I say. Killer Joker: Aw, screw that mess! You handle the general, I'll kill the girl! (Killer Joker charges toward Natalie, who proceeds to freeze Killer Joker, then kick him into Carn. Both receive some damage.) Killer Joker: Cheeky little...oh, never mind! You can take the girl now! (Killer Joker charges toward Genghis, who strikes back with his axe. He barely dodges and counters. Carn shoots an energy dragon at Natalie, who avoids the blast.) Carn: So you got a lucky shot on Killer Joker! So what?! His power pales in comparison to my Yamikiryu's! (Carn creates a barrier surrounding Natalie and Carn created by an energy dragon oroboros.) Natalie: Nice party trick, but doesn't that leave you with one hand? Carn: Heh...one hand is all I need to defeat you! (Carn fires energy blasts at Natalie, who either dodges or freezes the shots. In response, Carn summons another energy dragon to consume Natalie. She is engulfed in the dragon.) Carn: Hm hm hm...HA HA HA HA HA HA! What did I tell you?! I only needed one hand to- Natalie: "Defeat me?" Thankfully, I'm not giving myself any limits! (Carn realizes that his energy dragon is freezing, and moments later, Natalie shatters it from the inside out. She draws her frost sword and amputates both of Carn's arms, freezing the points of dismemberment. Carn lets out a scream of agony.) Carn: Wait...wait! You...you can't kill me! You have to take me as a prisoner of war, right?! You'll have less bloodshed from capturing prisoners, and you might even gain more soldiers! It's a rule of war! That's how your preservative planet is, isn't it?! Heh heh heh... Natalie: ...really, general? I'm sorry, but you really aren't the master of war you claim to be. You forgot the most important rule of war. (Natalie stabs the frost sword through Carn's neck.) Natalie: Anything goes. (Natalie swings the sword, decapitating Carn. She grabs his severed head, freezes it, and crushes it in her bare hands. Realizing that Genghis needs assistance, Natalie launches towards him. ) (Fugo drifts aimlessly within the asteroid belt. He looks down at his hand, holding Oscillo's bandages.) Fugo: What good...what good am I? I really have done nothing but get everyone around me killed...all this, and I've even been framed. No one trusts me anymore, and they have all the right reason to! Why couldn't I control my emotions?! Why did I let myself take more lives than I was supposed to protect?! Why can't I save '''anyone?!' Well, no matter. I'm the problem here. And there's only one was to resolve it...Lieutenant Fugo, Oscillo, Bian, I'll be seeing you all soon!'' (Fugo makes a reckless charge towards a giant asteroid, intent on damaging the Evoluzione. However, once he makes contact, he instinctively holds out his hands and releases energy, destroying the asteroid.) Fugo: Wh-what?! Why did I...Fine. The long suffering way is what I deserve anyhow! (Fugo grabs the neck region of the Evoluzione and attempts to rip it out. His pulls are to no avail. He even tries to heat up his hands to weaken the metal, but they won't charge.) Fugo: What?! What's wrong with me?! It's not that I'm too scared to do it...then what is it? ???: It's me. Do you hear me, Rego? Fugo: Huh?! Who's there?! ???: It is me, the very suit you're wearing: The Evoluzione. Fugo: T-the Evoluzione? Wait, you're sentient, aren't you? That's why you've been changing! Evoluzione: Your mind is sharp. Rego, do you kno why I chose you? Fugo: ...no. If anything, why didn't you choose anyone else to pilot you but me? Evoluzione: The answer is simple. You, Rego, hold the most potential of any pilot I had ever seen. My purpose as a suit was to unlock this potential within my pilot. To determine this, I had to access your memories. You may have been feeling the after-effects of my scanning. Fugo: The dreams! So they were memories all this time, right? Evoluzione: Correct. They hold the key to your true identity, Rego. Perhaps you'd like to see them again now that you're much more awake? Fugo: ...do it. I don't have anything to lose anyhow. (The Evoluzione replays all of the dreams Fugo experienced, all of the memories of serving the Hundred Empire.) Fugo: ...so I see. Brave Blue was right, I was his son! But...why? Why would he use me for a ruse? Evoluzione: I understand the feeling of betrayal you're feeling from him. He and you have risked your lives to keep you out of war, but when it went awry, you were put in even greater risk, and all he did was take advantage of you. But my memory bank extends beyond your own memories. Through you, I was able to connect to Brave Blue's memories. He still cares about you, but in the position he's placed himself in, he has no choice but to attack. Fugo: So even my own father is my enemy...then who can I trust? Evoluzione: Rego, that choice is up to you. But remember, you were not inherently evil, either. Will you let your past determine who you are, Rego? Or will you look back at your friends, your home, your new life, and see what you must truly protect? Servian: There he is! (A squad of Servians appear before Fugo. Their rifles immediately raise once they see who it is.) Servian: Hey, it's one of those Steel Comets! Guys, we've got him cornered now, so we can kill him, easy as that! Servian: No, don't you remember what the general said? "Bring him back alive!" That's exactly what we're gonna do! Fugo: ...how about we do neither? (Fugo proceeds to effortlessly kill the Servians. As he does, the Evoluzione slowly morphs into an even thinner and more aerodynamic shape. Oscillo's bandages fuse with the Evoluzione's wrists, creating a scarf-like look on each of them.) Fugo: You're right...I can't let the past define me anymore. Earth still needs me. Oh, and one more thing: you keep referring me as Rego. That's my real name, right? Evoluzione: Yes. Is there anything wrong with it? Fugo: I don't like it. It's what I used to be. I'm not Rego anymore. I'm not a child that needs to be protected, nor am I a tool of destruction. From now on, I am "Fugo." Evoluzione: A wise choice. You know what to do. (The Evoluzione's eyes turn red, but black pupils also form within. Fugo takes off at an extreme speed toward Earth. He stops where Wayne is currently defending himself from Symphonus's attacks. As Symphonus trips up Wayne and launches a violin beam, Fugo blocks off the shot with his hands.) Wayne: Fugo?! Fugo: I don't have time to explain. Just get Jennifer out of here. I'll get to Symphonus. Wayne: ...sure thing. (Wayne hyperspaces toward Jennifer. Symphonus attempts to slash him with her laser bow, but Fugo catches her arm. Wayne takes Jennifer and hyperspaces out of the area.) Fugo: Don't struggle...I just need some time to understand. (Fugo uses the Evoluzione to access Symphonus's memories, from when she escaped her home planet Vwxyon all the way to her betrayal of Hyper Tech. As he finishes viewing the last memory, Symphonus swings at Fugo. He quickly reacts and jets backward. She points her violin laser at Fugo.) Fugo: ...I see. Symphonus, you may think that you're fighting for the right side, but you have to remember: the Hundred Empire is the exact reason you had to flee your planet. Yes, there may be Vwxyions serving them, but if they were, they're not the same Vwxyions that you knew! If you continued to serve the Hundred Empire, they'd do the same to you they did to the others of your planet. You wouldn't resemble anything you used to be! (Symphonus's arm begins trembling. She loosens the grip on her violin.) Fugo: Yes, I know it's hard to know just who to trust anymore. I've had to struggle with that decision myself just moments ago. I'll give you time to think over this decision, but just remember: there's still a way you can reunite with your planet and liberate it. If you believe it's right now, that's what you should do. (Fugo flies away swiftly. Symphonus slowly flies away as well.) Emperor: So...is that white blur who I think it is? Brave Blue: ...Rego? It must be... Emperor: I had no idea your son had such power! Why didn't he use it when we drafted him? Brave Blue: ...because I didn't want him to unleash such power and risk his own life. Emperor: Ah, now I get it. You brought us into this troublesome tangle just because you didn't want your son to die out of millions of other soldiers. General, I believe we need to have some words about emotional bonds, but until then, men, lock him in an escape pod. (The bridgemen take Brave Blue away from the control room. Meanwhile, Genghis kills a Yvette, but gets caught by a Skullion, allowing an incoming Zorro to charge at him. Something suddenly knocks out the Skullion, freeing Genghis and letting him counter with a single slash. The Zorro is cleaved in half.) Fugo: I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done now. Genghis: Fugo...listen, forgiveness can wait! We still have three major threats to deal with here! (A dark teal blur passes through Fugo and Genghis. HUMAN faces the two.) Fugo: Like that? Genghis: Exactly. (Genghis prepares his Steel Divider and charges at HUMAN. HUMAN responds with a kick to the head and reaches for a mini-nuke. Fugo grabs HUMAN by its head-dome and tosses it away. HUMAN charges back at Fugo, and as the two trade blows, Fugo accesses HUMAN's memories.) Fugo: ...so that's who you really are, huh? I'm afraid I'll have to do this... (Fugo punches HUMAN away with a charged punch, which prompts it to charge a jet-speed kick. As it does so, Fugo's hands charge different energies.) Fugo: The Evoluzione grew in more than just speed. It seems my hands now charge positive and negative energies. By themselves, they're already powerful, but together... (Fugo's hands are fully charged. HUMAN has begun its kick.) Fugo: DISTRUZIONE! CREAZIONE! Become... (Fugo brings his hands closer together. HUMAN is halfway towards Fugo.) Fugo: ONE! (Fugo joins his hands together.) Fugo: ULTIMITO DESTINO! (Before HUMAN is able to touch Fugo, it is blasted with a huge burst stream of energy. The energy stream is too bright to see from, but as the beam begins to disipate, a thin silhouette flies away from it.) Fugo: There...now you've got what you wanted. Where's Natalie? Genghis: She's fighting Killer Joker on her own. She was only helping me against him, but HUMAN attacked me, so I had to change focus. Fugo, if I may ask about where you got such power from the- Natalie: AUUUUUGH! (Fugo and Genghis turn in Natalie's direction.) Fugo: Long story short, I hit an epiphany. I'll go help Natalie. You should check up on Jennifer. (Fugo and Genghis take off. Killer Joker has stabbed Natalie in the abdomen, and is pointing a laser-knife Desert Eagle in her face.) Killer Joker: The wheel has come full circle...I am here to finish what I started. (An energy shot suddenly hits Killer Joker in his head section. He pulls out the laser-knife gun and fires at the source of the energy, but Fugo dodges too quickly for Killer Joker to take aim and punches him away.) Fugo: Natalie, are you okay? (Natalie freezes the wound shut.) Natalie: I will be as long as this remains frozen. Fugo: You know you can always retreat to the medical ward... Natalie: And miss the one chance I have to save the world from a huge disaster? Like I would! Especially since I can finally get my revenge on him. Killer Joker: How considerate of you to even think about me as you die! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make a good human-sicle! (Killer Joker sprays bullets in the general area of Fugo and Natalie. Fugo dodges, while Natalie freezes the bullets before they reach her.) Fugo: Well, I can see where you're coming from. I've got something to settle with him, too. Killer Joker: Cute. You really think you're all grown up to take me on this time? Fugo: I don't think it... (Killer Joker aims and fires at Fugo, but Fugo almost instantaneously dodges and appears behind Killer Joker.) Fugo: I know it. (Fugo grabs one of Killer Joker's arms, overheats it, and breaks it.) Killer Joker: OW! That was my favorite stabbing arm! Ah well, when this is over, I can always use yours! (Killer Joker swings to the back, landing a slice on Fugo and preparing to fire at his head.) Natalie: Forgetting something? (Natalie uses her ice sword to slice off one of Killer Joker's legs, freezing the amputation as well.) Killer Joker: ARGH! Never in my life have I ever dealt with lamb chops this annoying to hunt and kill! Fugo: Funny you should mention that, 'cause your life won't last much longer. (Fugo charges energy in his fist and punches Killer Joker towards Natalie.) Fugo: You know, Natalie, he did ruin your entire life. I think you deserve this revenge more. Natalie: Well, now that you mention it, he also killed everyone close to you and made you go mad. (Natalie grabs and freezes Killer Joker's leg, then punches him, shattering the leg.) Fugo: True, but it also changed me. Say, how does that feel, that a victim you tried to make go mad instead became stronger because of you? Killer Joker: It feels like life just slapped me in the face with a knife for everything I've struggled through for it! Natalie: Hey, Fugo, how about we compromise? We can both get that revenge we've been wanting! Fugo: Hm...good idea. (Natalie fully freezes Killer Joker, then beats him up. Fugo grabs Killer Joker and charges energy, defrosting and then overheating him. Fugo and Natalie raise their fists at Killer Joker.) Fugo: Oh, and one more thing: thanks for everything. You made me more than the half the man I was before. (The two combine their punches, propelling Killer Joker towards the incoming Scrap Iron Giant. He manages to hang on to a tooth, but his grip is slowly slipping. He contacts the command ship controlling the behemoth.) Killer Joker: (Over communicator) S-sirs! Do ya think you guys could stop the Scrap Iron Giant or get someone to help me outta here?! I can't hang on for much longer! Don't leave me to die here! Brave Blue: Killer Joker, as much as you have been a good soldier, you've simply been disobeying too many orders. Also, we've been fearing that you would become a threat to our troops. Killer Joker: We're discussing this now, sirs?! I'm about to die here! Please, someone, anyone, get me outta here! Brave Blue: ...what do you think, sir? Emperor: ...well, anything that close to the Scrap Iron Giant's mouth is already dead anyhow, and we're much too close to Earth to stop now. I'm sorry, Killer Joker, but sacrifices have to be made in war. (The emperor cuts off the transmission.) Killer Joker: No...I don't want to die... (Killer Joker's grip loosens further.) Killer Joker: I don't want to die...I don't want to die... (Killer Joker's grip is down to one finger.) Killer Joker: IDON'TWANTTODIEIDON'TWANTTODIEIDON'TWANTTODIEIDON'TWANTTO-'' ''(Killer Joker finally loses his grip and falls into the jowls of the Scrap Iron Giant.) Killer Joker: Die... (Genghis and Jennifer step out of the medical ward.) Jennifer: Man, that was stupidly lucky, though! All he did was knock me out with his bad hand! Why would he do that, seriously? Genghis: Well, it's better we focus on our current situation at hand: how to destroy that behemoth before it consumes Earth! ???: A tough situation, alright. But if there's anyone who can do it, it's us, right? Genghis: Huh? Who's there?! ???: Over by the launching station. (Genghis and Jennifer head toward the launching station, where they find a familiar silhouette standing from the end.) Jennifer: N-no way...is that?- ???: It's me. Me and that new kid can explain later. For now, let's figure something out here. We've got all this firepower, and only one way to make it work. Nothing's gonna work on that monster, but only because its hide is too thick for a single puny shot here and there! Genghis: So what we need... ???: ...is a concentrated shot. You're the general here. You know how to make this work. (The silhouette takes off.) Genghis: No doubt it's him. And I know exactly what he means. (Genghis and Jennifer launch as well.) (Fugo, Natalie, Wayne, and the remaining Hyper Tech soldiers stare at the Scrap Iron Giant, all of the Hundred Empire's troops eliminated and no conceivable way of destroying the behemoth.) Victor: By my calculations, not a single one of us is capable of even scratching this monstrosity with our attacks alone. However, our current combined firepower at this state is incapable of heavy damage, neither. Emperor: Do you hear that, Rego?! You're still fighting a losing war! We should have you executed for treason! But, we may forgive you if you return to our side now. You have the power and the potential to kill them all easily. You know you can do it, and you've nothing to lose! And besides, you've already betrayed your little friends once before! Why should they trust you, even now?! Natalie: Hey, I thought you were good at negotiation. This is just pathetic! Soldier: I'm with Natalie! We came here to fight for our future! We'll go down screaming if we have to! And we trust Fugo more than ever, 'cause he ain't a savage like you are! Life free or die! (The rest of the soldiers join in a chant of "Live free or die!") Fugo: Do you hear that, emperor?! That's the true spirit of humanity. The same humanity I'm fighting for! You can't expect that to work on me! And another thing! I'm not Rego anymore! I am Fugo, and I will fight for Earth's future! Emperor: ...is that so? Men, ready the ion cannons. The Scrap Iron Giant's gonna take too long to consume them all. (The command ship reveals several ion cannons, which all aim at the soldiers.) Emperor: "Live free or die," you say? Sure, I can deliver the latter! Men! On my mark, one, two- (A loud wave laser suddenly blasts through the ship, destroying some of the ion cannons.) Blue: Sir! We've lost control of the left half of the ship! Emperor: W-who's responsible?! Blue: I-it's...Symphonus! (Symphonus stands before the Scrap Iron Giant. She jets back toward the soldiers, converting her violin laser gun back. She stops, her suit reveals several speakers, and she begins playing: SKILL.) Fugo: This must be one of the songs you got from that mysterious package of songcharts. Good choice! Emperor: HA! You think a song's going to stop us?! Ready the main cannon- ???: Oh no ya don't! (A laser cuts through the main ion cannon while cracker grenades explode on the remaining cannons. Jennifer stops next to Symphonus. Genghis stops next to Fugo.) Jennifer: Good to have you back, Symps. Genghis: Perfect, with this song boosting our morale and all this firepower, we have the way to destroy this monstrosity. Ready to end this? (Genghis prepares his Steel Comet.) Fugo: We're ready to go. Blue: Sir! All of the ion cannons are destroyed! The ship's taken too much damage! We'll have to leave the Scrap Iron Giant behind if we wish to survive! Emperor: ...it won't matter. We can let the Scrap Iron Giant off on a free course until we return! And besides, they're not that stupid to think they can even harm it, are they?! Genghis: Well if stupid wins us this war, that's what we'll do! (Genghis begins swinging the Steel Comet in a vertical circular motion, each revolution increasing its speed and range. Fugo charges his hands and Jennifer and Symphonus charge their laser guns while Wayne and the other soldiers focus their fire on the command ship.) Blue: Sir! The ship's about to blow! Emperor: Everyone, to the escape pods! We'll return to claim the Scrap Iron Giant when it's done! Natalie: Oh no ya don't! You're gonna stay right there and watch your own sins consume you! (Natalie from out of nowhere fires a large frost beam that completely freezes the escape pods and slowly consumes the entire command ship in ice. Fugo, Jennifer, and Symphonus retreat behind Genghis, his Steel Comet at an optimum velocity and their energy beams ready.) Genghis: Hundred Empire! This is the power of humanity! See it destroy your neverending vision of world-conquest! Behold the Steel Comet Planet Crusher! (At its highest point, Genghis swings the Steel Comet downward, cutting off the chain to allow the hammer itself to fall toward the Scrap Iron Giant. Fugo unleashes his Ultimito Destino, Symphonus fires her Octave Wave, and Jennifer fires her laser guns at full-blast, increasing the velocity of the Steel Comet.) Emperor: ...HA! Fine, you'll kill us, but even this ship's explosion will not sufficiently kill the Scrap Iron Giant! ???: Do you think so, emperor? Is that confident attitude going to stay with you, even postmortem? (The thin silhouette appears over everyone.) ???: You've terrorized numerous galaxies, slaughtered millions of innocent lives, used your subjects for cruel weapon testing, deceived hundreds of planets into slavery, tried the same on Earth, and you've even turned allies against each other! You are beyond unforgivable! You're irredeemable evil! Hundred Empire! We...will...destroy... (The silhouette begins an angled drop-kick aimed at the Steel Comet and the Scrap Iron Giant. As he falls closer toward the Steel Comet, he is revealed to be outfitted in a pitch-black, aerodynamic, and almost ninja-like suit with boosters coming out of the back to speed up his descent.) Jin: ALL OF YOU! (Jin makes contact with the Steel Comet. He pushes the hammer on his foot, his velocity continuing to increase as everyone else's energy beams create a guideline for Jin. In an instant, Jin pierces through the command ship, then begins a lengthy descent through the Scrap Iron Giant itself. His velocity is too high to let him be consumed by the behemoth, and he eventually bursts his way out from the bottom of the monster. He grabs the Steel Comet and flies back quickly to the other retreating Steel Comets as the Scrap Iron Giant explodes in a massive fireball. Once he reaches them, Jin hands Genghis the Steel Comet back.) Jin: It's good to be back, sir. Genghis: It's good to have you back. No wonder HUMAN was so powerful, he was you all along, wasn't he? Jin: ...my apologies if I did anything horrible at the time. But at least I'm back, right? (The Générer's weapons disappear, and Jennifer suddenly hugs Jin.) Jennifer: ...yeah. Jin: Aw, sis! Victor: No hostiles within radar. Mission: Success. Wayne: You could say that again, Vic. Natalie: Hey, what's with you? We just saved the world from a huge end-of-the-world scenario and you're still all emotionless about this? Wayne: Do I have to be? We've won one war, but I can tell you another's coming as long as humanity lives. Natalie: ...well, if that ever happens, we'll just keep fighting for humanity like we just did. Right, Fugo? Fugo: H-huh? Yeah... (Fugo thinks back to the last memory he collected from Brave Blue's last moments. Trapped in the frozen escape pod, he witnesses as Jin kicks the Steel Come through the command ship and the Scrap Iron Giant.) Brave Blue: And so I die today. It's just as well. I've done nothing but cause more trouble for you, my son. It would be better if I let you make your own decisions. I can at least be happy knowing that you'll find a better life independent...Fugo. Fugo: Father...I'll make good on your beliefs. I'll live on Earth to make a better future for my new friends and home. Not just for you, but for Bian, Oscillo, and the real Fugo...I'll continue fighting in your memory. (Before they return to the Chariot, Symphonus plays one final note.) (Lars and Zeit finish watching the final events of the Steel Comets unfold.) Lars: ...well that just happened, sir. Zeit: Indeed. As much as I think I should feel like killing something again, strangely, I, Zeit, do not. Lars: Again, sir? Strange indeed... Zeit: '''So, make that two universes in which no matter what even we do, the forces of good somehow always manage to prevail. '''Lars: ...you know, sir, you could have used this time with all the Slush Fighters' powers gone to...basically do what you want! No force in the world could stop you! Zeit: Not unless my ambitions are too far from the extent of my powers. You see, Lars, there was another reason behind my use of Stwarm's gun. I, Zeit, had intentionally let myself be partially exposed to the gun's power. Lars: W-why, sir? You could have lost your powers, too! Zeit: It's simple, and it's all connected to the alternate universes. Observe. (Zeit switches over the view to a wormhole consuming the remains of a white helmet and red bits of metal. As they get sucked through, the parts begin to mutate...) (All of Team Revenge has reassembled outside Scottick's dorm.) Lou: You know, Scott, that idea to just retrain our powers may have sounded stupid and unworkable, but somehow, it worked! Rick: Yeah, our synchronized power's finally back after all that training! Lou: Which nearly killed me. (Max snaps his fingers, and the Revenge Racer stops next to him.) Max: And who would've thought all of Garyn's technology would be the perfect substitute for my magic summoning skills? Garyn: Speaking of which, now I can even program fighters! (Garyn shows off his laptop, showing Vibstick walking on an endless ribbon.) Alex: Y'all won't believe that the Power Stones take mah emotions to use! Ah kinda miss bein' able to use 'em at my will, but ah well. Jo: And somehow I was able to will my Stand to appear again. You have no idea how hard it was to do so. Lou: You know, this does raise a good question: if our powers were supposedly erased by that gun, how were we able to retrain them in slightly weaker ways? Garyn: I think it's called "realistic struggle." Lou: Hm...well, I guess as long as we had our memories of using them we could still find a way. Iris: Hey, what about you, Scott? Did you get your buster working again? Scott: Oh, yeah, uh, about that... (Scott tries to activate his light buster, but it fizzles out like it did before.) Scott: ...still a work in progress. ''- Final Wars END -'' Category:Blog posts